


Falling Once, Falling Twice Aaand Gone

by achievebois



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH Mer AU, Cliche, Drabble, Fluff, Geoff's completely gay for one man, Lifeguard!Jack, M/M, Minor Injuries, Surfer!Geoff, but its not that bad, check it out, clichés everywhere, geoff's a bit doozy, i cant tell the difference honestly, its all an unedited mess oops, its amazing, tropes? yeh that counts i guess too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievebois/pseuds/achievebois
Summary: In which Geoff fell hard in more ways than one. (Crossposted from tumblr)





	Falling Once, Falling Twice Aaand Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a sudden thought that I had to share and write about. 
> 
> AH Mer AU by @artlesscomedic on tumblr
> 
> Original post on - https://achievebois.tumblr.com/post/176619674893/this-was-based-on-a-sudden-thought-that-i-had-to

His eyes wavered back and forth between the burning sun and familiar darkness with a ringing in his ears. The memories were fuzzy but he got a decent idea of what happened beforehand. A wipeout, one of the closest calls he might’ve had in his entire surfing life. Maybe he should listen to the weather forecast next time… **  
**

 

“G- off!” A muffled voice cries out from under the high pitched sound. Geoff tilted his head ever so slightly to the left sending shocking stings down his neck.

 

The being was blurry at first, mostly just a blob of colours bobbing up and down. But with every step the blob took closer, the clearer he could see who they were.

 

It was Jack.

 

The beach setting seemingly transitioned in the surfer’s own eyes. The land stretching out behind Jack as he sprinted (but somehow was put into slow-motion) changed into a bright pink. Sparkles seemed to simmer off of the lifeguard with every step, leaving a path of tiny stars behind him on the warm yellow sand. In each step forward, Geoff could see how the open sapphire blue jacket flow with ease against the wind. He cursed himself when he saw the way the sun radiates onto Jack’s skin and hair, glowing with an incredible warmth.

 

Geoff, almost forgetting, closed his eyes to rest himself a little from the sea salt but he didn’t expect to meet Jack’s green eyes stare directly back at his. This. Was. Heaven.

 

“Are you okay?” Jack, dreamy as ever, asked. His voice becoming absolute honey to Geoff’s ears. Now Geoff could see how perfect Jack is with a closer look. His eyes took in the sight of his ever so cute face, the image burning into his memory and hopefully for good Geoff hoped. A hand held his head off the sand, inching just a little bit close to Jack.

 

“Yes…” Geoff managed to weakly mumble. He wished that they could just stay like this together, forever.

 

_“Geoff.”_

 

He didn’t need anything else in his life anymore.

 

_“Geoff…”_

 

It was simply complete with this moment.

 

_“Geoff!”_

 

“Huh?!” The fantasy ceased to exist when he heard Jack call his name out again. He could hear the cry of seagulls fly by, the buzz of people playing around them and the waves gently lap along the shoreline. His heart and lungs ached as if he held his breath for a while.

 

“Oh thank god,” Jack sighed with relief, laying Geoff’s head down again to rest. “You looked out of it and I was getting worried when you didn’t respond.”

 

Geoff could only stay in complete silence as Jack stood up, putting his own board down, and leaned over to him, offering a hand to help him up. He stared at it for a bit pulling some reverse strength to grab Jack’s hand, feeling the coarse dryness against his own hand, patches of sand attached to his palm from the sea water.

 

With a heave and grunt, Geoff was on his feet although there was a slight stumble in his first few steps. It wasn’t a surprise to Jack as he raised one of Geoff’s arms over his shoulder, letting the surfer lean on him for support.

 

“Common,” Jack looked over to Geoff, whose face was turning red with the sudden action. “Let’s get you to one of the offices so I can fix you up. Okay?”

 

“Yeah…” He replied, turning his eyes away from the lifeguard in the hopes that his awkwardness didn’t get the best of him. “I would like that…”


End file.
